Vehkleja
|ocupation = |epithet = }} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 600,000,000}} |}} Vehkleja is the Revolutionary's third in command behind Sabo. He has a fighting technique called Seikatsu Mizu which is a technique that lets him manipulate water to let him fight with it. Personality Vehkleja has two moods, serious and happy. When he's serious he's an unstoppable force which is extremely deadly. When he's happy (which is most of the time), then he's very playful and jokes around (it would not be too much of a press to even call him naïve in this state) Alpha Squadron Alpha Squadron is a force in the revolution that consists of 2 people, him and a woman named Sanko. It is frankly obvious that Sanko is romantically attracted to Vehkleja, but he either doesn't notice or just doesn't reciprocate the feeling (however, it is most likely the first). Together, they fight together better than any other team in the entire revolution. Abilities Seikatsu Mizu Seikatsu Mizu, or Waters of Life, is a style of fighting where the user can control water. The amount of water you can control is based on a combination of your strength, focus and current health. It's only used by currently 3 confirmed people including Vehkleja. It is a technique that takes at least 10 years to master and it's best to start off when you're little (like Vehkleja did). With this power, you can create walls, transport methods, weapons, and even structures. The possibilities are endless, and only end with the span of your creativity. The way it works is with the process of superionic water https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superionic_water. That's why with this process, to make the water structures last, you need a heat dial (which Vehkleja has stored in his gloves). Pressure-wise, the water being used by the technique already pressurizes it sufficiently. Haki Vehkleja can use all 3 forms of Haki with great skill. He can make armor to withstand the strongest of attacks, dodge the most sneaky attacks and knock out almost an entire army. Rokushiki Vehkleja knows all forms of Rokushiki from interrogating a previous member of CP 0 that he and the revolution captured. He can use all 7 moves with great skill. Swordsman Vehklejah is a slightly above average swordsman, being that he isn't constantly training or related to the Mihawk family. However he can beat the average navy soldier with a sword using his observation Haki and natural sword skill. Revolution Vehkleja got acquainted with the revolution as a kid, but never actually joined until he was 16, a year after he completely mastered every aspect of Seikatsu Mizu. As one can imagine, one with a power like that would rise quickly, and he did. In less than 2 years, he became leader of a squadron, and 2 years after that, he became one of the 2 members of the Alpha Squadron. Family Vehkleja's parents are dead, along with his 6 out of his 7 siblings and beloved wife, Dracule Ashley. His only two remaining family members are Tōshin, the captain for the Red Eyed Pirates, and Livoth, a renown bounty hunter. He has interacted with Livoth multiple times, as he has given her bounties to collect on more than one occasion. Category:Revolutionary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki User Category:Rokushiki User